


New Things

by thalassashells



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Nonbinary Character, Other, Pegging, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 10:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9543917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalassashells/pseuds/thalassashells
Summary: The idea had been passed around many times before, only hindered by time and availability, but having it within their grasp was something entirely different.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [syntheticSymphony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/syntheticSymphony/gifts).



> Thank you!

   Ul’dah may have been home to curiosities of the more pleasurable sort, but you always went to Gridania for leather.

   Esca placed their order with the guild master (measurements provided courtesy of Tataru) with a face still as stone, though their heart thumped heavy in their breast. She nodded, asking Esca’s name and advance payment for the guild’s services quite professionally apart from the tiny smile pulling at the corner of her lip in a losing battle to not smile.

   “We should be done right quick, if you’ll be in Gridania for a couple days?”

   “Aye, over in the Carline.” Esca speaks as though they’re buying groceries; and places the advance payment on the counter in a little sack of gil. More than a day feels long enough for them to die of anticipation.

  

\--

   Esca picks it up two days later as promised, three items packed lovingly into a silk bag tied tight. A small tag was attached to the string that said “ESCA REIS” in a flowing hand. They suppose such things are the perks of a personalized order.

   “Thancred?” they ask quietly upon getting back to the rented room, nudging open the door, “You up yet?”

   Hardly. He’s awake, that is for certain, but he’s sitting reclined in bed in nothing more than his boxers, reading some 5 gil paperback emblazoned with a dramatically wrought image of two Elezen embracing against a backdrop of Dalamud.  He doesn’t seem to have noticed them yet from the far side of the room, clearly engrossed in his literature.

   Esca squints to read the stylized title: “ _Love in the Glow of Menphina’s Hound_ , eh? And how old is that?”

   His head snaps up and he slams the book shut, shoving it unceremoniously beneath the covers, “Esca, dear! To what do I owe the pleasure?”

   They snort a laugh and crawl up beside him on the bed, pressing the silk bag into his hands. “This, hopefully.”

   He quirks an eyebrow at them before starting to unfurl the package, and butterflies burst in their stomach. The idea had been passed around many times before, only hindered by time and availability, but having it within their grasp was something entirely different.

   He pulls out two things: a leather harness crafted specifically for Esca’s hips featuring a large ring and a long, tapered glass dildo, with violet swirls climbing from base to tip. Thancred is scarlet, from his cheeks to the tips of his ears.  

   “So, what do you think?” they ask. Their ears are bent back, tail flicking anxiously at the tip. They watch him feel the dildo with his long fingers, curling his hand around it, and heat already begins to pool in Esca’s gut.

   “I think this is _long_ overdue.” He smiles, and leans in to kiss Esca on the cheek, then whispering into their ear: “Mind if we try it out?”

   They shiver as his hot breath passes over their ear and pull him into a full kiss, tangling their fingers in his soft hair, smoothing their hands down his neck and shoulders to rest on his chest. “Get my trousers off and put it on me.” They mutter against his lips.

   “As you command.”

   The trousers come off in a flurry of hands and shuffling legs – a knee hits Thancred and an apology is uttered – and Esca finds themselves lying on their back. Thancred lies between their legs, and slips first the dildo into the ring, then the harness over Esca’s underthings. Just watching him adjust and buckle the straps into place has them burning. The pressure of it up against their core and the sight of the dildo jutting up between their legs is enough to make them breathe heavy.

   Thancred places a kiss at the tip of the dildo and smiles, and Esca can’t help but sigh. They almost grab his hair, ask him to suck, but they had plans for tonight. As did Thancred, it seems, as he’s already popped open a bottle of oil without asking Esca to move an inch. They sit up anyway.

   “Do you wish to prepare me, or would you prefer a show?” Thancred asks, making a show of the bottle in his hand. Esca is desperate to touch him, to feel his skin against theirs, but…

   “I’ll watch.” Their voice takes a low, rough tone, “Show me just how you like it.”

   He’s vibrant red again, and Esca can only assume that they look the same. He leans back on one hand and brings the other, coated heavily in that sour oil, to himself. One finger to start, biting his lip and letting his head fall forward. When he said a show, it was no exaggeration. Thancred takes himself slow and steady and watches for Esca’s reaction.

   “Gods, you look good.” They’ve taken to touching themselves. Esca strokes from the cock like it is their own down to rub between their legs, repeating the motion with their eyes fixed on Thancred, pupils blown wide with want.

   He crawls over them, positioning himself above Esca’s glass cock: “Are you ready?” he pants.

   “Am I? Are you?” they grab his hips tight, and he nods before sinking slowly down. Esca is transfixed watching him take each ilm, mesmerized by the focus in his contorted face until he’s all the way at the hilt, sitting trembling in their lap. He couldn’t look more perfect in the lamplight of the Canopy room.

   “Are you okay?” they ask and reach up to pet his hair soothingly.

   “Very okay. Good, I would call it.” He finally opens his eyes again and kisses Esca, starting to grind his hips up and down. They moan as if they can feel it.

   They can in a way. They feel the full weight of him as Thancred slides up and down, flexing his thick thighs. They can match him thrust for thrust and listen to his whimpers, his heavy breathing. They kiss his neck and his chest and begin to set their own pace for thrusting up into him, both adjusting to find the perfect angle where Thancred can’t help but cry out.

   “You like that?” there’s not a hint of mocking in Esca’s heavy voice, only a hopeful whisper that Thancred felt half as full and warm as they did.

   “Yes, yes, Gods yes…” Thancred whimpers and reaches to wrap his hand around his cock, grown fully hard and aching just from Esca’s fucking. “More, _please._ ”

   They do what they can from the awkward position, already drenched in sweat from the effort but desperate to see him come. Esca wraps their hand over Thancred’s, their other returning to rest on his hip, staring up at him with heavy lidded eyes.

   He cums with a loud groan and clenches his thighs, his cock twitching and strands landing on his own chest and Esca’s with _I love you_ loud on his lips. Esca is almost sure that if anything was touching them right now other than the rough rub of their harness and underthings, they would’ve cum too, for all the heat boiling inside them.

   He pulls off them and settles in their lap to slump against their shoulder, a heavy, warm weight. They kiss the side of his face and trace soothing lines down his spine.

   Thancred turns his head and reaches up to stroke Esca’s hair, muttering into their ear. His voice is rough: “So, my dear, how shall I best please you?”


End file.
